Poetry of the Doomed
by the Raven of Roses
Summary: a little collection of poems from multiple points of view. the first ones are from squee. more to come whenever i type them up. have fun, kids. ch 8 up
1. Pleas From a Paranoid Squee

Scary Neighbor Man

Mommy, can you hear me?

There's a scary man next door.

Daddy says I'm crazy

But I know he's really there.

Screaming sounds at night

Can't you hear them, Mommy?

The neighbor man is crazy

Shmee says he's evil

The man with a crooked smile.

He says his name is Nny.

Daddy

Daddy, Mommy won't wake up.  
I don't think she's alive.

Daddy, please listen to me

I'm sorry I ruined your life.

Daddy, Mommy's dead.

Daddy?

Daddy, please don't do it...

Daddy, I love you...

Daddy...don't leave me...


	2. Prayer of the Crazy One

Prayer of the Crazy One

Now I lay me down to rest

I'll let you have my soul, i jest.

If I should die before I wake

It's one less life I'll have to take

Please forgive me for my sins

I just say "The fun begins."

As you lay you down to sleep

Pray the Lord your soul you'll keep

And as the fitful sleep arrives

Pray that you will stay alive

Line the boys up one, two, three

The heads will roll-I grin with glee.

I can't lay me down to sleep

The Lord my soul He'll never keep

No one will die before they wake

It's not as fun their life to take.


	3. Nny and Zim things of DOOM

In and out of

Nauseous, dark

Spinning voids

And twisted realities

Never to return

Incessantly pounding

Through the skull

Yet cherished, loved

bad haiku

Poor, ignorant Zim

Don't suspect the Tallests' plan

Smallest one on Irk

Malfunctioning Gir

Loves tacos and suck monkeys

Beware them red eyes

Gaz, the GameSlave queen

Dark and creepy little gitl

Psycho for pizza

Dib, Zim's enemy

Study the paranormal

Trenchcoats all the way

They're Red and Purple

Called the Tallest, leading Irk

Why can't Zim just die?

Tak, psycho Irken

Wrongfully failed Invader

She's out to get Zim

poems of weirdness

I pledge allegience to the blade

Of the knife that killed America

And to the idea in which it stands

One madman killing all

With vengeance and justice to all.

Inconsistent


	4. More Nny of DOOM

poems of weirdness

I pledge allegience to the blade

Of the knife that killed America

And to the idea in which it stands

One madman killing all

With vengeance and justice to all.

Inconsistent

Never

Sane

Only

Madness

Neverending

Insomnia

All-consuming

My name is Death

I come again

Tonight shall be

Your lovely end.

You scream and plead

I love this game

I smile and then

My pretty blade.

The wound is fresh

I smell the blood

You're fading now

As well you should

My name is Death

I dig the graves

Where rest the ones

Who violence gave.


	5. Ode to Joy

Ode to Joy

Ode to joy

Time to destroy

A lasting ploy

Drive me insane

No terror lack

Red fades to black

Their bones do crack

With lovely pain

Ode to madness

Drowning sadness

Turn to gladness

In bloodied rain

Now it's final

Homicidal

In my denial

The rats were slain

Ode to killing

Red blood spilling

Wall thing filling

And I'm insane

You can't catch me

None can match me

To a label attach me

Save for one-insane

Ode to sadness

Pain spawning madness

Grief stop the gladness

In the place where I've lain

Pull the trigger

This kill is much bigger

Behold my still figure

Alone in the rain

Ode to death

To stopp-ed breath

Eternal rest

The madman slain

Yet still I wander

Begin to ponder

There's no rest yonder

I can't kill my pain


	6. J and D

Once upon a time, a girl loved a boy.

She was wary, he was shy.

Everything so perfect

Yet all just went so wrong.

Lovely evening

Happiness a rarity

Violence and terror flight

The blood not hers, but his.

Oh the regret all-consuming

Nothing left to stem the pain

Paint, the drug of artists

Comfort in the hollow eyes.


	7. Stargazing

Author's note: this little poem is from Devi's point of view, for those of you who can't figure that out for yerselves. -raven

Once Upon a night of lies  
Staring at the starry skies  
I thought you loved me--so you said  
And you looked deep into my eyes

That night I learned the truth, my dear  
And though the years have dried my tears  
I never learned to trust again  
I never quite controlled my fear

And now I hate you--so I say  
But know I died as well that day  
I wish it could have ended well  
Instead of leaving us in hell.


	8. Two Random Poems

Maniac Johnny

Likes to take a life a day

No respite and no regrets

They deserve what they will get

When the rotten ones do play

Johnny will be there to slay.

Nothing worse than being lonely

Trapped within your twisted head

Nothing worse to be the only

One to hear the things they've said

Echoes haunting in your mind

Rotting ev'rything they find…


End file.
